


По возможности тише

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини<br/><b>Предупреждение</b>: Джеи - сводные братья<br/><b>Примечание</b>: написано на третий тур Джаредотопного кинк-феста, на заявку <i>Кинк — необходимость вести себя тихо. Дженсену очень хорошо от того, как его трахает Джаред, и сдерживаться сам он не может. Джаред зажимает ему рот ладонью, шепчет, чтобы тот вёл себя потише.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	По возможности тише

Шторы плотно задернуты, темнота затекает под веки чернилами, слепит. Она кажется плотной и дышащей, и Джаред протягивает руки вперед, окунает их в черное невидимое брюхо, будто и правда надеется пощупать. 

– Навернешься, – сопит темнота голосом Дженсена и слабый свет ночника возвращает зрение.

Они делают это достаточно давно, чтобы довести до уровня ритуала: выждать, пока не хлопнет дверь в комнату родителей, пока не заснут Мэг с Маккензи, пока стрелка часов не укажет на единицу. Тогда Джаред проскользнет тенью по коридору, пять шагов от двери до двери, придержит ручку, прежде чем провернуть до конца – иначе скрипнет – и шмыгнет внутрь. Там всегда открыто, там всегда ждут.

Стены толстые, комната родителей на другом конце коридора, но риск слишком велик, слишком высоки ставки. Именно поэтому Дженсен молча откидывает одеяло, поэтому не издает ни звука, когда Джаред, весь мерзлый, забирается к нему и льнет к горячему телу как можно теснее. Грудь прижимается к твердой спине, член ложится ровно между упругих ягодиц, и невозможно удержаться от короткого, инстинктивного движения вверх-вниз, сквозь два слоя ткани.

– Теплый, – выдыхает Джаред в маленькое аккуратное ухо. – Гладкий. Кайф... Соскучился.

– Дубина, – шипит мелкая язва. – Мы два часа назад виделись.

– Мы два дня назад трахались.

Вчера не вышло: сестра Дженсена – то есть, конечно, их сестра, Мак – устроила вечеринку на свой день рожденья, и хотя малолетних подружек упаковали в машины и развезли до полуночи, пока они не превратились в тыквы, дома гудели до половины второго. Дженсен ныл и заваливал смсками из соседней комнаты, но Джаред побоялся рисковать. Пусть лучше Дженсен считает его трусом, чем ничтожный шанс его потерять. Что-то подсказывает Джареду, что довод, отлично сработавший для них, родителей не убедит. Одна кровь, не одна – Джареда отправят в какой-нибудь колледж на другом конце штата, или Дженсена запрут в закрытой школе, или их обоих упекут на лечение, и если в одной больнице – то это еще неплохо.

Джаред зарывается носом в волосы Дженсена и вдыхает глубоко, до головокружения. Дженсену уже не терпится, он извивается, и притирается круглым упругим задом к бедрам, и шумно дышит, но Джаред смакует момент. Он как наркотик, его Дженсен, хотя нет, враки – Джаред пробовал травку, и экстази, и еще какую-то муть, о происхождении которой он вряд ли хочет знать. С Дженсеном не сравнится ничто. Джаред сидит на нем, как на игле, и даже страшно бы было от такой зависимости, если бы Дженсен не был зависим так же. Только от Дженсена трясутся руки и пересыхает во рту, тянет мучительно-сладко в солнечном сплетении, и сила воли ломается под вселенских размеров «хочу». Они стараются осторожничать, но столько раз их спасал чистый случай, что волей-неволей начнешь верить в судьбу – по крайней мере в такую, которая благоволит им, Джаред не прочь верить.

Тогда, у бассейна, когда Джаред поймал взгляд Дженсена впервые – тот самый взгляд поверх очков, с сопутствующим румянцем и влажными приоткрытыми губами. Поймал и поймался, повелся, прижал Дженсена спиной к дереву и расспросил, губами в губы, не касаясь, взвинчивая обоих до предела. «Нравится, что ты видишь, Дженсен?», «Хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя? Или хочешь потрогать сам?», «Я же вижу, как сильно ты хочешь. Представь, как я возьму твой член в рот, как втяну до конца, вылижу тебя всего...» Дженсен хватал воздух ртом и обдирал ногтями кору, и если бы кому-то взбрело в голову в тот момент искупаться в бассейне, то все бы закончилось, еще не начавшись.

Или когда все уехали к тетушке, а Дженсен с Джаредом всеми правдами и неправдами наскребли отмазки, чтобы остаться дома, и Джаред, ошалев от вседозволенности, разложил Дженсена на родительской кровати. Они даже дверь не закрыли, и Дженсен стонал в голос, пока Джаред вылизывал его, как обещал – шею чувствительную, живот, поджавшуюся мошонку и ниже, ниже. Входная дверь хлопнула и Дженсен, дернувшись, так больно заехал Джареду коленом в ребра, что тот не заорал лишь потому, что весь воздух из легких вышибло. Джефф вернулся из университета раньше, и четверть часа, пока он возился, Джаред прижимался спиной к холодному кафелю в родительской ванной, а Дженсен прижимался к нему, и смотрел, не мигая, огромными от страха глазищами. Но Джефф ограничился громогласным «Есть кто дома?» и не стал проверять, и в комнаты заходить не стал – иначе бы обнаружил живописно раскиданную одежду и хрен знает, чем бы все это закончилось.

– Джаред, – шепчет Дженсен отчаянно. – Ну давай же, не могу, не могу больше...

Джаред молча улыбается ему в шею. Он точно знает, как именно Дженсен не может, поэтому одной рукой он тянется вниз, а другой в то же время накрывает губы Дженсена. Приспустить трусы ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить пульсирующий член, щелкнуть резинкой под ягодицами Дженсена и нырнуть в ложбинку между бедрами. Дженсен послушно приподнимает ногу, пропуская и глухо стонет в ладонь Джареда, когда член прижимается к промежности, давит на мягкую мошонку. Джаред в ответ кусает гладкое, вкусное плечо. Он ездит вперед-назад, трахая Дженсена между стиснутых ног, и ладонь на мягких губах вмиг становится мокрой от сбитого дыхания. Под одеялом жарко, но откинуть его до абсурдного страшно – будто оно спасет, если родителям вдруг вздумается проломить запертую дверь.

Дженсен неразборчиво шепчет, просит, и Джареду не нужно слышать слов, он и так знает, что нужно его мальчику. Он чуть отстраняется, оттягивает ягодицу в сторону и прижимается в середину головкой. Там жарко, и влажно от пота, и скользко от смазки. Дженсен вскрикивает и подается назад, пытаясь насадиться.

– Тише! – Джаред надавливает на губы Дженсена, цепляет нежную влажную изнанку, проталкивается одновременно в рот – пальцами, в Дженсена – членом. – Тихо-тихо-тихо, тссс, хороший, пожалуйста, не кричи, вот так. 

Он раскачивается потихоньку, с каждым толчком проникая все глубже. Дженсен очень старается сдерживаться, Джаред чувствует, как прижимается к пальцам язык, заглушая стоны, как Дженсен плотно обхватывает его пальцы, стараясь не выпустить ни звука. 

– Молодец, – подбадривает Джаред и вплавляется бедрами в мокрые от пота ягодицы. – Умница моя, зря времени не терял, подготовился для меня? Будешь вести себя тихо? Хочу тебя трогать.

Дженсен поспешно кивает. Пальцы выскальзывают из его рта, оставляя влажный след на подбородке, и Джаред кладет раскрытую ладонь на плоский живот. Принимается двигаться, мелко-мелко, придерживая Дженсена за низ живота.

– Я чувствую свой член в тебе, – шепчет он Дженсену на ухо. – Чувствую рукой, как в тебе двигаюсь. Это просто офигеть что, ты не представляешь... Но тебе нравится, да? О, тебе нравится, я знаю.

Дженсен ерзает и вертится на члене, тихо вздыхая, пока не находит правильный угол, и от его стона Джареда продирает ужасом и возбуждением. Он зажимает Дженсену рот снова, на этот раз крепко.

– Тише, Дженсен! Услышат, – тихо рычит он, ни на мгновение не прекращая работать бедрами. – Я куплю тебе кляп, честное слово.

Вместо того, чтобы напугаться, Дженсен лишь чаще всхлипывает. Или просто так хорошо Джаред его трахает.

– Да ты бы хотел, – осеняет Джареда. – Ты бы хотел, чтобы я заткнул тебя кляпом, ты, маленький извращенец, правда? – ответом ему глухой стон. – Тебя возбуждает, что кто-то может услышать. А если бы увидели? Если бы я пришел к тебе в школу и выдрал тебя прямо у входа, и все бы смотрели, и все бы видели, как тебе нравится, как ты тащишься? О-о, ч-черт, Дже-е-нс...

Джаред меняет руки: одну подсовывает Дженсену под голову, чтобы продолжать закрывать крикливый рот, другой обхватывает влажный от смазки, шелковистый ствол. Теперь Дженсен всхлипывает, не прекращая, и в голове у Джареда столько грязных фантазий, стольким хочется поделиться с Дженсеном... Член набухает сильнее в преддверии оргазма и Джаред выдыхает Дженсену на ухо, чувствуя, как неумолимо соскальзывает в ослепительное удовольствие:

– Я бы связал тебя, чтобы ты не мог двигаться. Не мог кричать, ничего не мог, только подставляться и получать удовольствие, умирать от удовольствия, как сейчас, ведь ты... тебе хорошо, Дженсен, скажи? Хочу слышать. Только тихо! 

«Да», – отпечатывается поцелуем в ладонь. – «Да-да-да-да-а-а-а-а-а!»

Дженсен сжимается на нем нежной пульсацией и утягивает за собой в острое до боли наслаждение. Джаред выливается глубоко внутри, но не спешит отстраняться, и они лежат так, склеившись, на мокрых простынях, пока член не обмякает внутри. Не удержавшись, Джаред трогает припухшее, горячее отверстие, стирает пальцем вытекающую струйку, и запихивает обратно. Дженсен дергается и лягает его в голень.

– Я пошел, – с сожалением говорит Джаред. – Хочешь, помогу перестелить?

– Иди, – лениво тянет Дженсен.

– Не хочу.

Обернувшись, Дженсен приоткрывает сонные глаза.

– Мы уедем куда-нибудь, Джей, – серьезно обещает он. – Где никто не будет знать, что мы «братья». У нас даже фамилии разные.

О господи, Дженсен и его любовь строить планы.

– Ладно-ладно, я пошел, – поднимает ладони Джаред. Не удержавшись, прижимает ко рту ту, что целовал Дженсен.

Он не признается, но планы Дженсена нерушимы, как Египетские пирамиды. 

Они выстоят.


End file.
